


Willow

by littlemisfit5290



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: carrie & brody - willow - a quick little fan vid
Relationships: Nicholas Brody & Carrie Mathison, Nicholas Brody/Carrie Mathison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Been forever since I vidded these two but I was inspired. 
> 
> Song courtesy of Taylor Swift. Clips courtesy of Homeland/Showtime. No copyright infringement intended. I made this just for fun.


End file.
